


Home

by FreyReh



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Linstead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: set as a scene after 4x11. Erin comes home. Jay is there for her. (Complete)





	

Written after Wednesday’s episode. Nothing but linstead! if you haven’t seen the episode, spoilers ahead!

.

.

.

He’d been waiting for her. He’d known she’d come home, but… He’d still been worried. He’d fallen asleep on the couch, the television on low volume with the lights off, and when he heard the sound of the lock turning he’d woken almost immediately. She walked into the apartment, keys clanking together as she bounced them in her hand, and he could tell she was looking for something to say. He just opened his arms to her, inviting her into his space without question, and she dropped her keys onto the table before settling onto his lap. He just held her, lips pressing to the top of her head while she settled against him. She breathed in his scent, instantly taking comfort in it as well as his radiating warmth. For a while they didn’t say anything, the scripted comedy on the television breaking the silence. It was her who spoke first, her voice slightly scratchy as she did so, mouth still somewhat pressed to the skin of his neck.

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry for anything,” said Jay. “I get it.”

“I shouldn’t have taken it out on you,” said Erin. “It wasn’t your fault. If I didn’t want to know the truth I’d have stopped you from running the test. It needed to be done. And now I know. Now we _both_ know.”

“How’d he take it?”

“Not good,” said Erin with a sigh, pulling back slightly to look at him. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and she smiled at the sweet gesture. 

“I’m sorry things didn’t go how you wanted it to.”

“I just feel so stupid. I keep thinking  _‘this time will be differen_ t’ and end up getting burned. I keep saying I need to cut ties with Bunny, but…”

“She’s your mother,” he said softly.

“She’s my mother,” she repeated before resting her head on his shoulder. “Who insisted that she thought he was my dad.”

“You believe her?”

“I…” Erin sighed. “I don’t know.” She shook her head. “I just want to go take a shower and forget this day even happened.”

“Okay.”

“But can we just sit here a minute first?”

“Whatever you need, Babe.”

Erin thought back to her conversation at the bar. In this moment, she knew why she could never leave Chicago. It wasn’t just because of her job, friends, or Hank. It was because of this man right here. Chicago was her home. _He_ was her home. She had roots now. Something she never had as a kid. She was building something here with Jay, and she wanted to watch it grow… not dig up her roots and plant them somewhere else. 

“I just need this,” she said, letting her eyes close as his hand traveled up and down her back. “This is enough.”

**END**


End file.
